Super Monkey Ball 2
Super Monkey Ball 2 is the sequel to Super Monkey Ball. Like the original game, it was designed by Amusement Vision and published by Sega. In it there is a Story Mode in the Main Game. There are no longer Mini Games, there are now only Party Games. It is also the first game to have a story mode. Game Modes Main Game Story Mode In the Story Mode, there is a story to the game. First the player watches a cutscene, and then he gets to choose which stage he wants to complete in the first world. The ten stages can be completed in any order, however they must all be beaten to get to the next cutscene and the next world. There are no Bonus Stages. Only AiAi is playable. There are unlimited lives, so continues aren't necessary. Story The story follows the four monkeys of the first game. In it, Dr. Bad Boon asked MeeMee to marry him, but she was already married to AiAi and had Baby. So Dr. Bad Boon traveled to the past to prevent AiAi and Meemee from being married. However, Baby traveled to the past too, to stop him. At some point, Dr. Bad Boon came upon a monkey that became his assistant. He went to Jungle Island in an airship with his assistant as the pilot, and sucked up all of the Bananas, claiming to have put them in his labrynth (i.e. the various floors in the game). AiAi yells at him to give them back, but all he does is tell Aiai to shut up before flying away. The four monkeys then chanted a magical spell, which caused plastic balls to appear around them. After completing each of the mazes on Jungle Island, they found Dr. Bad Boon and told him to give back the Bananas. However, he said he would only do so if Meemee would marry him. Meemee said she would rather starve, so Dr. Bad Boon decides to show Meemee how powerful he is. To do this, he goes into the island volcano and places a time bomb in it, which would make the volcano erupt and cause Monkey Island to sink. AiAi and his friends saw his airship by the volcano and entered the volcano. After completeing the mazes in the volcano, they reached the bomb. GonGon punched the bomb, despite MeeMee's cries against it. He knocked it out of the volcano and into Dr. Bad Boon's ship, where it exploded, casting it into the sea. Dr. Bad Boon and his assistant survive, and although Aiai and his friends find him. Dr. Bad Boon retreats into the sea, with Aiai and company in hot pursuit. Some time later, Dr. Bad Boon is seen hiding in a pirate ship. Thinking Aiai and his friends have given up by now, he swims for his hideout. However, Aiai and pals stop Dr. Bad Boon, and once again pursue him. Unfortunately before he can do anything, a giant whale swallows everyone whole. Aiai and friends try to get out by attacking the whale's inside lining, but this appears to have no effect. However, this does hurt the whale, who then proceeds to spit everyone out his blowhole. Dr. Bad Boon, believing Aiai to be dead, flies off to his hideout while they follow him. Eventually, they reach Keekee Island, which as Baby points out, is a strange place for Dr. Bad Boon's hideout. The friends later reach Dr. Bad Boon's hideout in a haunted house in the Amusement Park. There, Bad-Boon is attempting to crate robotic thieves in the likeness of Aiai so he can steal bananas from the world over. After they intrude, the evil ape shrinks them down to a small size. He then takes them to Adventure Forest. There, Dr. Bad Boon attempts to charm MeeMee, but she again refuses. Angered, he tries to cook her companions, but Meemee responds by going up Dr. Bad Boon's nose. Startled, Dr. Bad Boon sneezes Meemee out, along with the other monkeys. After several hours of searching for MeeMee, he decides he had grown too dirty to appeal to MeeMee and goes home to take a bath. While he is washing, Aiai and friends sneak up and manage to think of a plan. After heis done, the monkeys hide inside of his clothes.. As Dr. Bad Boon puts his clothes on, Aiai and friends tickle him, which causes him to fall on the floor laughing hysterically. Aiai claims that he will stop if Bad-Boon returns he and his friends to normal size. He does so and then realizes the monkeys can still chase him, so he heads back to his base in the clock tower. Desperate, he decides to use the Aiai robots to attack the real Aiai and friends. After completing the mazes, the four monkeys destroy all the robots. Having one final plan, he escapes inside a rocket to his last base -- the space colony, with Aiai and company still tailing him. Eventually, the monkeys make it to his base, where he plans to use a beam to make all bananas on the earth taste like curry. While the beam charges, Aiai and co. fly into the base and block it, destroying the colony and causing Bad Boon and his assistant to fall on to Monkey Island. He surrenders and faints from the fall, giving back the bananas as promised. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode is the traditional mode in the Main Game. There are Bonus Stages. Party Game A Party Game is a game mode with less content than the Main Game. There are a total of twelve. The first six are already unlocked and are from the first game. They each end in 2 to represent the fact that they are in Super Monkey Ball 2. The last six are not from the original, and are not unlocked from the beginning. They must be unlocked using 2500 Play Points. They are: *Monkey Race 2 *Monkey Fight 2 *Monkey Target 2 *Monkey Billiards 2 *Monkey Bowling 2 *Monkey Golf 2 *Monkey Boat *Monkey Shot *Monkey Dogfight *Monkey Soccer *Monkey Baseball *Monkey Tennis Play Points Play Points are earned in both Challenge Mode and Story Mode in Super Monkey Ball 2. At first, players can spend these points on the Party Games listed above. After all of the games are unlocked, players are given acces to the Gifts menu which is inside the options menu. There are three types of gifts that players can purchase: Extra Monkeys Players can purchase up to 99 Monkeys (lives) for 500 Play Points each. These monkey lives can be used when playing a challenge game. Note that these are not one-use lives, they are permenant. When starting a challenge game (no matter the number of players) there is an option to set the number of the lives for that game. Players can choose any number of lives from 1 to the maximum they have unlocked. Players are given these lives at the begining of the game, as well as the begining of each continue. This feature is useful when a player is trying to unlock the Master difficulity mode by completing Expert mode and its extra levels without using a continue. Cut Scenes Players can purchase video clips of Story Mode cut scenes for 1000 Play Points each. These videos are viewable anytime the player wants and are accesible inside the Gift menu inside of the Options. Credits Minigame The credits minigame (normally availible after completing a challenge mode or story mode game) can be purchased for 1000 Play Points. Play Point Recorder After unlocking all of the party games, all 99 lives, all of the cut scenes and the credits minigame, players will unlock the Play Point Recorder. This feature tracks all of the playpoints from a single game. The maximum amount of Play Points that can be earned in one game is 17,080. This is achieveable by completing the Expert, Expert Extra, Master and Master Extra levels without using a continue or level warp. Changes from Super Monkey Ball Super Monkey Ball 2 introduced many new gameplay elements, graphical changes, and gimmicks (and then removed some) to the overall game from the original. There are also different names for all the stages, like Inchworms, Pistons and 8 Bracelets. New additions to the game *Wormholes *Switches Worlds #Jungle Island #Volcanic Magma #Under the Ocean #Inside a Whale #Amusement Park #Boiling Pot #Bubbly Washing Machine #Clock Tower Factory #Space Colony #Dr Bad Boon's Base Category:Games